In the past a large number of recoil pads or butt plates have been provided on the end of the stock of rifles or shotguns, these being principally used to lessen the forces to be absorbed by the shoulder of the shooter.
Unfortunately, these prior art shoulder pads have failed to provide all of the shock absorption desired, for the material utilized must be sufficiently tough and tear resistant as to prevent disintegration of the pad after the gun has been fired a number of times, as well as being exposed to the elements. I have found that pads durable enough as not to undergo early disintegration have been comparatively unyielding, with the result that there has been little attenuation of the shock from the gun being fired. Also, the shooter could not adjust the energy-absorbing characteristics of these prior art shoulder pads.
Consequently, it was one of the goals of my new shock absorber shoulder pad to enable the shooter to adjustably attenuate the kick of the gun.
In addition, it is to be realized that when a gun is fired, the extremely high gas pressure created inside the barrel equalizes, and the gun is driven to the rear with a force equal to the force with which the bullet or shot is driven forward. This rearward force is transmitted to the shooter's shoulder, as is well known. As is also known, the gun stock is designed for the shooter to place his or her cheek against the stock in order that the eye of the shooter can sight along the top surface of the barrel, through or on top of the sights placed thereon. This customary arrangement involves the top surface of the gun stock being at least two inches below the centerline of the barrel, and therefore two or so inches below the line of force at the time the gun is fired.
This difference in the line of force and the position of the gun stock creates a moment arm or couple that will cause the gun muzzle to rise or jump at the time the gun is fired, and this will often cause the gun stock to be driven up against the shooter's cheek bone.
Consequently, it is one of the important purposes of my invention to design a recoil pad having the characteristic of causing a downward and outward deflection of the stock away from the shooter's face at the time the gun is fired, with the amount of such deflection being readily adjustable by the user.